Life can change
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Bomber is abondoned and Leo left her with twins. But in her life will show someone who will help her and kids. Read and find out who.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After two hours being in labour, Rebecca Brown, ex Kosow-Meyer returned back in her hospital room.  
"Your twins are gorgeus Rebecca." said nurse when she wheeled two children in Rebecca's room.  
"Thank you." said Rebecca anf smiled weakly.  
"Their father must be very happy." added nurse.  
"I doubt. We divorced and he doesn't want to see them." answered Rebecca while she was looking into her daughter and son.  
"Everything will be fix. You never know when some new chances can came." said nurse, she smiled and went out.

Week after, Rebecca came home.  
"You ok?" asked her mother.  
"Yes I am mum. Just hope that Leo was here." said Rebecca sadly. "I don't understand anything what happened. We were ok and after he returned from that mision with feds he changed. He was angry and he said I was cheating him and that these kids are not his." she added.  
"And he didn't explain anything?" asked Jeniffer.  
"No." Rebecca shook her head.  
"Ask for DNA."  
"No. Never. Maybe it is my destiny to be single mum." said Rebecca and smiled.  
"What name they were carring?" asked Jeniffer.  
"Peter and Alexia." she answered.

Three months later

Peter Tomaszewski walk out from ship. Damn patrol. He has never been on boring patrol like that. He hated it. His life was crashed, so what a use for being home. But it was good be at home, despite woman who he loved was married for another guy and they were having a kids and despite he couldn't married Martine. He was interupted in thoughts when he saw familiar frame on couple meters in front of himself. She was pushing strollers for twins. It was Rebecca Brown...no Kosow-Meyer.  
"Bomber Brown!" he said and she winced and turned.  
"Buff!" she said and hugged him. "It is good to see you!" she said while she still was in his arms.  
"You too. How much pass it? Three, four years?" he said when they move from hug.  
"Something like that. You look great." said Rebecca and smiled.  
"You too Bomber..."  
"I am not Bomber for couple years now." she interjected.  
"I heard you are running your own restourant?" he asked.  
"Yes. But now it is harder. Watch on twins, then home work." she smiled.  
"Leo is not helping?" asked Pete.  
"No, not really." answered Rebecca with sad tone.  
"What happened? Is everything ok?" asked Pete and tilted her head up. He saw tears in her eyes.  
"It is long story Pete and I don't want to bugger you with that." she said and dash her tears away.  
"I have a time." he said and help her with strollers. They went in one cáffee in port.  
"Everything happened eight months ago. He was on some action with Feds and when he returned he was pissed. He was yelling that I was cheating on him, that I have never loved him and that twins are not his." said Rebecca and couple tears rolled down her cheek. Pete's heart melted. Only thing what he wanted since he left was that she be happy. Rebecca's voice returned him in reallity.  
"Two weeks later I get a divorce request. I was pregnant and abondoned. I sign it. But he has never wanted to see kids." she added and took sip of her coffee.  
"I didn't know. Why you didn't call Becca?" he said and placed his hand on her hand.  
"Why would I Pete? I didn't want to mess up with your life. Your wife probably wouldn't understand..."  
"You don't have to worry. I am not married." he said. "Look, whatever happens, whatever you need, I will be here for you and for them." added Pete and pointed on twins who were sleeping in strollers.  
"Thank you." said Rebecca and smiled.  
"What's their names?" asked Pete while he was looking into them.  
"Peter and Alexia." she answered. "I hope you don't mind because he is carring your name." added Rebecca.  
"No. Why would I?" said Pete with smile. "I am now on shore leave so if you need any help..."  
"Maybe I need. My mum went in Mount Isla on couple days so I am without my nanny. Can you keep them for one hour? I have to go to the restourant. I will understand if you can't..." started Rebecca but Pete cut her off.  
"You don't have to ask. I am not very good with kids but I will manage." he said.

Rebecca went in restourant to sign some orders.  
"Where are twins?" asked Catherine, her main cook.  
"I left them with a friend." answsered Rebecca and took file with orders.  
"With a friend?" asked Catherine.  
"Yes. He is..."  
"He?" Catherine cut her off.  
"Yes he. Pete is old mate from Navy. We served together for two years and today we again met." explained Rebecca.  
"Just a mate you say?"  
"Yes just a mate." answered Rebecca avoiding her look. "What?" she added.  
"Nothing. You signed it?" asked Catherine.  
"Yes I am." answered Rebecca and handed file to Catherine.

Pete was never imagined himself as a kids person, but these twins grow close to him very quickly. He still couldn't understand how Leo could be such an idiot. Left Rebecca alone with two kids only because of gossips.  
"What have you done?" said Rebecca when she silently walk in her house.  
"Why?" asked Pete and looked in her when she sit by his side.  
"They are awake and they are not crying. It is a miracle." said Rebecca with smile.  
"They are angels." he whishpered because Alexia was easily drifting into sleep stage.  
"They are not angels. Thrust me. Especially when they woke up in middle of night crying." answered Rebecca. "It is look like that they like you." she added.  
"And I like them." he added.  
"Thank you." she said and kissed him in cheek.  
"On what? I didn't do anything." he said and looked into her. "Come on." he added and they both left kids room.  
"Everytime when they start to cry I will call you." joked Rebecca.  
"Ok." he said and followed her on balcony.  
"How that you didn't get married?" asked Rebecca.  
"Well I was on edge of wedding, but we broke up." said Pete.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"She found one photo and she wasn't pretty dilated when she saw it."  
"Photo of one woman?" Pete nodded.  
"Long story Becca." he said and smiled. Thing what he didn't want to tell her was that that photo was hers. He has never told her that, so why he would do that now, when she still was suffering for her ex husband.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is one more new story from me. I think that 2Dads's fans will kill me. Lol. I hope you will enjoy in this new story which is going to have a lot of chapters. Let me know what do you think. Enjoy**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seven months later

How Rebecca saw Pete again pass seven months. He was spending every shore leave with her and kids like they were his own family. He liked twins like they are his own kids. And twins liked him too. On another side, kids real father, Leo didn't call even once to ask how are they, but Becca didn't carred anymore. She was denaying to herself, but she fell in love in Pete even if she didn't planned that. Scared of new failure she didn't tell him a word about her new feelings. Becca was scared that he will leave and that she is going to be hurt again.

Pete was enjoying his time with Becca and twins. They became to him like his own family. He liked twins like they were his own kids. Feelings for Becca were much stronger and bigger than before, but he didn't want to admit her that. She was looking on him as on old good friend. But it was enough for him.

Becca's mum Jeniffer came in visit. She like to spent every free moment with twins. She was sitting in Becca's lounge room and she was holding Alexia in arms because Peter was sleeping.

"You changed Bec. You are happier." noticed Jennifer.

"I am happy mum. I am having Alexia and Peter..."

"I think that that is not only reason of your new found happines. Why you don't admit your feelings to Pete? He likes you too. If you conffes it to him, he will conffes it to you."

"what if he doesn't have these kind of feeliings for me? I think he is looking on me only as on friend." said Becca and smiled on Alexia.

"He has. I saw him sow se looks on you. He loves you most in his life. He is spending every shore leave with you and kids." said Jennifer. "Look, I will take twins with me. I promise I will visit my sister so she will be happy to see these two. You in meanwhile try to talk with Pete." Jennifer added.

"What if I screw up with confesing him that? What then? If I lose him I want survive it." said Becca.

"You won't screw up." said jennifer.

Pete was finishing papirwork with his CO when he get a message from Rebecca to they need to talk urgent. He was six weeks on patrol and he really missed them.

"Everything ok XO?" asked his CO.

"Yeah. Just miss home." answered Pete and looked again on phone on photo what he took week before that patrol. On it were he, Becca and twins.

"Look I will finish this. On the end I don't have a family and you have it. Go. That is an order!" he said.

"Thank you sir!" said Pete and practicaly run from ship's office.

Rebecca received a message from Pete in what he said he will be there soon. She never was so nervouse. Telling him about her feelings could mean to she lose him and that scared her so much. Then knock on her front door interupted her. She went and open a door.

"Why is so quiet? Twins are sleeping?" asked Pete and gave Becca quick hug.

"No. Mum take them with her to my aunt." answered Becca. "Pete I need to talk with you. It is really important." she added.

"What's wrong?" asked Pete and took her for her hands. She looked into him.

"I know I shouldn't, but I think I fell in love in you." she said. "And I know that you probably think that I am complitely idiot." added Becca.

"No. Why would I think that you are an idiot?" Buffer said and looked into her.

"Well..."

"How you still didn't realise that I love you Becca? More than a friend." he said and pull her close. "I love you." he whishpered and kissed her.

Bomber answered on his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He put his arms around her waists and move her to sit in his lap, her one leg on one side and another on other side still kispsing him. They broke a kiss and looked into each other trying to catch a breathe. Bomber slid her hands on his neck.

"You sure you want this?" asked Buffer still breathless.

"Yes I am." said Bomber and kiss him again. Buffer kiss her again and wrapped his arms around her waists and pick her up and carried her in her bedroom. When they reached bedroom he returned her on her feets. They looked for a moment into each other and he leaned in and kiss her gently but passionate. Buffer slid his hands up on her neck and untied her dress letting it fell down on floor. Bomber moaned when Buffer touched her bare back. He kissed her again and she slid her hands quickly removing his t-shirt. Buffer slid his lips on her neck kissing and sucking her neck gently. She undone his pants and removing it. He lift her up and carried her in bed and ly her carefully down and ly over her carefully and kiss her again very passionate.

"I love you Pete." said Bomber and looked into him.

"I love you too Bec." said Buffer and kiss her again. After that they didn't spoke again and they made a passionate love.

In the morning Bomber woke up cudled in Pete's arms.

"Morning Bec." said Buffer and kiss her forehead. "You are regreting for that what happened last night?" he asked hoping she won't say yes.

"Never." she answered and kiss him and rolled on top of him. "I mean it. I love you." Bomber added and kiss him and they made love again.

 **Author's note: This Is new chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what do you think about it. And what should happen next? If you have idea share it with me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
